In the manufacture of tissue products, such as facial tissue and bath tissue, constant attention has been given to ways to improve softness of the product as perceived by the consumer. For example, it has long been known that the use of Eucalyptus fibers improves the perceived softness of tissue products and such fibers have been incorporated into commercially available products for years. Other efforts to improve softness have focused on the creping step and the attendant adhesion of the uncreped web to the creping cylinder. Layering has also received considerable attention, particularly by placing the Eucalyptus fibers in the outer layers to maximize the tactile response. All of these approaches have their place in improving the perceived softness of tissue products, but there are other factors to consider which, until now, have not been fully appreciated.